It’s a Skeptical Procedure
by Via Coco
Summary: Grade 11 is about to begin for the four boys. And as it does Kyle tries to hide is new-found feelings from girl-charmer, Stan Marsh. Could Kyle forever hide his feelings from Stan? And what's with Cartman's sudden attitude towards Kyle? KxS, CxK.
1. Last day of Summer

**Note:** Via Coco here :D yeah, this is my first story up on Fanfiction. Yes, newwbiee. So yeah, this is a long story, with different sides to it I guess. This is the introduction so yeah, it's short. But it gets better at chapter two. But then again I can't write my own review so I dunno x3 yes I'm ranting here D;  
**Pairings: **Main pairing in the story is Style, and CartmanxKyle. Short stories are with CraigxTweek and DamienxPip, Also a bit of Kenny with various people (Slut much?) and also WendyxCartmanxButters. No other pairings because it isn't realistic if everybody in south park just ends up gay yeh? Although I kind of think it's unrealistic at the moment having more then eight boys gay D; oh well  
**Warning: **Rated M for later chapters. And language.

So yeah, sit back, relax, grab a cup of coffee and enjoy ;3

**# # #**

**'It's a skeptical procedure'**

A South Park fan fiction

It was the last day of the summer holidays. The clothes stores were putting up this years new 'in-style' on warm clothing, the ice-cream stores were bringing in the hot chocolate, and theme parks were becoming emptier and emptier. There was no sign of snow yet. The sun was still hot and shining. Nobody was in the mood for summer anymore, since the thought of school and more work sneaked into everyone's minds.

Kyle had not heard anything from Kenny, Cartman, or even Stan for the past three days. Kyle had waited, lying on his bed with only his boxers on. Beside him was his phone. He was waiting for someone to call. For Stan to call. For a while he's been thinking of him. His smile, his eyes, his kindness, he's pondered about his sexuality even, just for thinking about Stan. But he knew that Stan doesn't like guys that way. He doesn't like Kyle that way. He's got tons of girls trailing before him like Kenny, why would Stan give up girls for him? And of course even if Stan ended up being gay, it wouldn't be like one of those big fairy love tale cliché where two virgin best friends finally notice there love for each other, and make hot sex in the grade 11 graduation party. Stan started dating at 10, and announced he was sexually active to Kyle when he was just 14. Stan would never love him. And on top of that those cruel words that Stan said that night at Stark's pond.

Kyle stared up at the ceiling, bringing back that memory. It was a few weeks ago when they were lying on the grass. The words which Stan said, whilst they were both gazing at the night sky. "Let's be best friends until the end, Kyle." The words haunted him. Best friends? Nothing more? If there was a possibility of Stan being gay, he still wouldn't have the opportunity to be more then best friends with Stan? Of course it might be a tad weird. Dating the boy you've known all your life. But even so, Kyle just kept on thinking of those words, over and over again.

The phone started to ring loudly, making Kyle jolt out of his day dreaming. He then swung his hand at his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dude, dude Kyle you have to come here and see this!!"

Cartman shouted into the phone. Kyle moved his head back from the shout, and sighed

"What is it now Cartman?" he replied in a dull tone

"It's like, the coolest thing ever, you _have_ to come over! Stan and Kenny are here!"

Kyle perked up has he heard Stan's name and sat up straight.

"Oh, um, okay, I'll be there in a second."

And with that he sprung out of bed, put on a tight, long sleeved green shirt and overalls and ran out the door in sheer happiness.


	2. Really just Sucked

**Chapter 2  
here comes the big part, 'oh ho-ho.**

**--**

Kyle walked down the pathway, humming to the song playing on his mp3 player. It was a breezy Sunday morning, but still very hot from the bright sun. Kyle looked up at the luminous blue sky and felt his body grow warmer. Knowing that he would see Stan's smiling face soon and of course from the heat of the blazing sun. Kyle doesn't wear a hat anymore, since he's now out grown his big hair, and his hair had now turned into a nice flowy bundle that went down below his ears, and his fringe covering a bit of his green eyes.

He was still pale, and had some freckles on his nose. As for his body? He wasn't what you called the masculine type. He was quite slender, but not so much to be mistaken for a girl, or course. But he is the shortest boy amongst his friends, and is put in the category of a girl-boy just because he isn't strong, or as masculine like Stan or Craig. He's not fond of his body, and he's known as one of the most feminine boys at school, since Butters disappeared two years ago. But it didn't bother him so much, knowing that his best friends don't care. Besides Cartman.

Kyle turned at the corner and saw Cartman's house. He stood at the front of the house and looked at the pathway leading to the front door. There, he saw red carpet rolled out from the bottom of the porch to the inside and up to the second floor, with plastic rose petals scattered around, and a sign saying 'Up to Cartman's room'. Kyle rolled his eyes and walked up the front steps and up to the second floor hall way.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Kyle asked himself.

Kyle stood at Cartman's door and stared at him. Cartman was in a tuxedo, sitting on what he calls his 'Throne of Authority'. After six years, Cartman had out grown all of his fat, and now he looks like quite a charming young man. He's lost all of the fat on his face, but he was still a bit chubby on the torso, arms and legs. But he did have muscle.

"Where's Stan?" Kyle abruptly asked.

"… and Kenny?" he added.

Cartman shot a sneering look at him, then brought his hand to his brown hair and flicked a piece of hair off his eyes; Kyle just stared at him from afar.

"Stan's at summer work, and Kenny's busy at a slut's house" He replied casually.

Kyle put his hands on his thighs and furrowed his eyebrows at Cartman

"Then why did you invite me here? You hate me; you wouldn't wanna hang out with me alone." Kyle said with one breathe.

Cartman stood up and took a bottle of wine from his cabinet, which he stole from his mother. He popped the cork out with a cork screw.

"Silly little Jew" he scoffed.

Silence came among them as Cartman poured the wine in two glasses.

"Do you remember that day, six years ago?" Cartman asked, breaking the silence.

"The day we went… to catch a leprechaun?"

Kyle then sighed heavily "oh my god Cartman that was six years ago! I am not going to suck you balls! And you've already had a 'good' view of what it might have been like in imagination land." Kyle folded his arms and looked away

"… What a dirty girl you would have been" Cartman said quietly before he took a sip.

Kyle darted his eyes at him then looked at the floor.

"But you know what?" Cartman said looking at Kyle for the first time in this whole scene.

"I don't care about that anymore." Cartman said, as he walked up to Kyle with the glass of wine in his hand.

Kyle looked up at Cartman and blinked in dismay. They've had this fight every year, for the past six years. And Cartman has finally given up.

"… Really?" Kyle asked chirpishly.

Cartman handed the wine to Kyle and smiled "really".

Kyle looked down at the wine then placed the glass on the table beside him and sat on Cartman's bed.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Kyle asked with bliss.

Cartman laughed softly. "Listen to yourself. You're so happy at the moment aren't you?"

Kyle looked up at him with slight curiosity "well, yeah…"

Cartman smirked; he loved what he was doing, fooling around with Kyle's mood. "Oh dear, then this is really going to ruin you're fun now. I think I'd feel a bit guilty after telling you." He replied with a rather sly voice.

Kyle's expression then suddenly turned to a worried, angry face "what is it?"

Cartman smiled to him self "well" following with a fake sigh. "I was just clearing out my desk this morning when I found this document on a deal we made in grade three"

Kyle blinked and tried to remember "which one?"

Cartman snickered and looked at Kyle "do you remember document number 72?"

Kyle shook his head

"Well, I'll- I'll just read it out then for you".

Cartman cleared his throat and then started to read out the document.

"This document states that if Kyle does not move back to Jew land before the age of fourteen, Kyle _must _and I repeat MUST! Do _everything _Cartman asks him to, and in addition, allow him to do anything to you except for unsafe sex, touchier and murder".

Kyle's eyes widened and he gasped lightly at the statement

Cartman continued as he shifted closer to Kyle "If Kyle goes against Cartman and does not do anything he tells him to, Kyle will have to leave South Park at all costs."

"I, I don't remember that document at all!"

Kyle got up from Cartman's bed but was pushed back down by Cartman

"Nuh-uh uh, it's got your signature on it."

He shoved the Document in front of Kyle's face. Kyle looked down at his signature, and he gulped with disbelief. How could he have signed it? He felt so stupid, and embarrassed that he felt like hiding in his room for the rest of his life.

"And it's even court certified" Cartman added with a smile.

"But, but I was fucking young, and stupid! My parents said I would move before teen years!" Kyle pleaded.

Cartman chuckled "still. The document says it. So you're gonna have to do everything I say, you dirty girl." Cartman smiled with a snicker.

Kyle shook his head

"This is so stupid Cartman! You're only doing this because Wendy doesn't want fool around with you, and you fuckin' miss Butter's-"

"-Don't bring my girlfriend into this and Butters!" Cartman shouted back

"You HAVE to do what the document says or this WILL go to the court again." Cartman exclaimed.

Kyle looked at the wall beside him; his lips were trembling from the sudden burst out.

"And don't worry…" Cartman added.

"This will be our little secret. No one has to know. Stan won't know." He said with a smile.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and gripped at the bed sheets. Cartman sneered and stepped back from the bed.

"Now, get down on the floor and suck my bloody balls".

Kyle slowly got off the bed and got on the floor; he then bent up and started to unzip Cartman's pants.

"I fucking hate you Cartman, you fat ass".

Cartman watched as Kyle pulled down his pants "I know Kyle, I know" he replied in a joyous matter.


	3. I have balls

**Note:** Via Coco here. Thanks to all for the reviews. I came on early in the morning just to see if there was actually any, and there was, so that's great. I did hug my computer fondly. Of course I can't expect many reviews because I'm just a newbie. But hopefully they'll be more. I'm just scared that I'll be put into pressure if peoples like "MORE MORE DUDE" and I'm like "I DUNNO" D: yeah. Well here's chapter three anyways

**Another Note:** Yeah I can see, reading my story myself, that I'm not so great at punctuation, and my vocabulary at times can be great, then it can be blunt. Neh. I need to stay awake in English classes more. D;

**# # #  
**

It was three in the afternoon, and Stan was let out of Mr. Chef's CD shop. After all these years of working hard as a Chef, he's finally collected enough money to open his own 'R&B and Grooves for the lovers' CD shop. Those types of genres didn't exactly 'wow' Stan, but Chef allowed him to work there with a reasonable payment of 5 dollars per hour. Since he's been busy at work all summer, he's now loaded with cash. Stan playfully saluted good bye to Chef and told him it was an honor working at his store, then started to walk down the street.

Now, Stan was a very popular boy in High school. He has great looks, good at guitar, has a nice smile, thin, yet muscular body, and most of all, good with the ladies. His hair was Raven black, and he had a long fringe that ended until his eyes and it swayed to the right. The back of his hair went down to his ears. His skin was a peachy tanned kind of color, and his eyes were dark blue. His clothes always consisted of baggy jeans and a black tee which had a different band printed on it every day, though he does sometimes borrow Kyle's argyle sweater. People sometimes judge him like he was to be a punk, but he's too happy, and normal to be one.

Stan looked ahead too see Kyle waiting by the lamp post beside a convenient store. He grinned and ran up to him, but as he got closer he could see that Kyle wasn't at all happy.

"Hey" Stan greeted with a big huff of breathe from running .

Kyle tried not to smile back, and just started to walk down the pathway. Stan followed behind.

"Um, I called you a couple of times just a few hours-"

Kyle came to a sudden stop, making Stan jolt to a stop too.

"…sorry, my mouth was full."

Kyle looked back at Stan with mad eyes.

"… With pasta."

Stan looked at him sternly

"… For several hours."

He continued to walk and after a few seconds of disbelief, Stan followed.

"Are you alright?" Stan asked from behind.

Kyle looked at him still walking "I always am Stan" he said forcefully widening his lips to a smile.

Stan smiled at Kyle then up at the sky, folding his arms to the back of his neck, and resting his neck in his palms.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked Kyle, eyes still up at the sky.

"We're going to meet Kenny at Stark's pond."

** # # #  
**

At a distance they saw Kenny sitting, and letting his legs dangle on the edge of the small harbor made of wooden planks, which stood on a narrow side of the pond. The pond didn't exactly need a harbor, since no boats needed to sail across to the other side of the small pond, but it was a great place to just sit and relax. Stan and Kyle walked up to him and sat beside him. There, they chatted for hours and hours, till evening. The atmosphere sank to a display of orange light, and the sun didn't sting anymore, but the air was wet and it wasn't windy.

"Aw fuck it's so hot" Kenny argued while taking his orange hoodie off.

Kyle watched as he did and couldn't help but blush.

Kenny was hot. Physically hot. That's all you could say about him. Every girl would line up to get in his pants. Even men. And Kenny loved the attention. He liked getting it on with girls and sometimes guys, Kenny isn't gay, so he says. He just really loves the pleasure. He's the same height as Stan, average. Same body type, but a bit thinner. His eyes a light blue, and his hair is scruffy and a dirty blonde. His skin is rather fair, and his lips make everyone melt. But besides his looks and personality, he is damn poor. So he works pretty hard in school unlike Stan and Cartman.

"That's why you shouldn't wear your hoodie in summer, douche" Stan chortled.

Kyle got up and rolled up his sleeves.

Kenny scoffed "I only have two pairs of this hoodie and two pairs of these tight jeans, which I got from your sister." he replied.

Stan smirked.

The dirty blond got up fake sighing "But of course I could just go around shirtless, because everyone loves my hot body, right Kyle" he smirked.

Kyle snorted and pushed Kenny off the harbor, falling into the pond.

Stan chuckled and started to take off his shirt and jeans.

Kenny swam up to the surface and spat out some water "what ch'yeah do that for?" he asked smiling

Kyle grinned, then covered his face with his arms as Stan jumped into the pond with his boxers on.

"You know what? I think we should have a sleep over, with like, all the hot girls and guys" Kenny said, kicking his legs in the water to stay at his place.

"We should! Maybe like, after the first week of school yeah?" Stan replied swimming about.

Kenny grinned "I can even get all the raisin girls to come over"

Stan grinned too "that would be great".

Kyle watched as the two talked amongst themselves and pouted "you've slept with all of them haven't you? Slut bag" Kyle said folding his arms.

Kenny moved his eyes towards Kyle and grinned "Come swim with us"

Kyle shook his head "I don't wanna get my boxers wet"

Kenny sighed "aw come on, grow some balls."

"I have balls" He scoffed

"Oh really? You don't look like it" Kenny grinned

Kyle placed his hands on his thighs as an angry gesture "I don't look like a girl" he replied angrily

"Probably wearing some hot pink panties ain't yeah Kyle?" Kenny snickered, Stan chuckling to himself.

Kyle got up and started walking down to the pathway "bunch of fags".

Stan and Kenny looked at each other then got out of the pond and started to put on their clothes.

"Ack, now I feel bad for Kyle" Kenny said squeezing the water from his jeans.

"Don't worry, he'll be all happy and bright tomorrow" Stan said smiling.

"Walk me home?" Kenny asked in a girlie tone, Stan laughed

"Sure, but I not gonna kiss you when we get to you porch" he said grinning.

They walked down to the pathway and to the street.

"But seriously, Kyle's quite feminine compared to us. Haven't you noticed?"

Stan blinked "not really…"

Stan was completely oblivious to Kyle's feminine ways. I guess you could say maybe because he's just known Kyle too long that he's so use to Kyle changing his ways and what not that it doesn't matter to him anymore. Or Stan is too stupid enough to notice his ways. Either way, Stan couldn't see how Kyle was like a girl. I mean, at times, yeah sure, Kyle was all cute. But Stan thought it was just a normal habit Kyle had.

"Seriously?" Kenny blinked

Stan didn't want to look like and idiot, so he just replied: "Well, at least he's not as feminine as Butters."

Kenny nodded "yeah. What fun times I've had with Butters…"

Stan shook his head at what he heard "what?"

Kenny blinked at what he just said "oh, uh nothing. Just thinking of where he has gone to." Kenny let out a sheepish laugh.

Stan nodded "me too. And he's parents don't give a shit for him. After a few days they adopted a fifteen year old British girl and they love her like hell." Stan scoffed.

"… Hot though." Kenny replied.

Stan looked at Kenny "don't do her, okay?"

"Can't promise that."

They ended up in front of Kenny's porch, the porch light was buzzing on and off, and inside you could hear Kenny's parents arguing.

"Well, seeya later" Kenny shouted as Stan walked down the pathway.

Stan smiled and waved at him. He looked down at his watch which read ten o' clock.

He sighed as he read and placed his hands in his leg pockets. "Shit I still have summer homework I need to finish."


	4. Raisins smell weird

**Authors Note: **Hello again, chapter four is up. This ones short because it's the intro to Butters, so I put chapter 5 up too. It's hard balancing characters in the stories, and I find narration hard D; Also I started this story so long ago, so again, reading this and seeing my writing, I think it really sucks so much DDD; like seriously. Shit. So yeah, here they areee.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters below to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, welcome to raisins, my name is Felicity"

Butters greeted whilst placing his hand one of the customers knee.

"I was so bored, 'till you hot boys came in here" he giggled lightly.

His blonde hair reached to his neck, and curved out; it cascaded over his ears, and his fringe hid a bit of his glamorous light blue eyes that had a shade of pink make up. His eyelashes we long and beautiful, his lips were glossy and pink from lip gloss. He had a feminine figure, so no one could really tell whether he was a male, especially with all the makeup and padding.

"He's getting extremely good at this" Mercedes commented

"Oh my god, totally! He's like a professional" Porsche replied.

"Let's just hope nobody finds out he's a _male_" Lexus replied, putting emphasis on 'male'.

"Of course no one will. Butter's is staying at my house now, and everybody think's he's disappeared. All he has to do is stay away from the people he knows and everything will be just dandy" Mercedes said chirpishly, nodding to herself.

There were three types of Raisin bars. There was Junior Raisins, Middle Raisins, and Senior Raisins. The employee's didn't exactly change from Junior, since they just kept moving because of age group. But there were more Raisin girls then before. And one male. Butter's was the first male in the history of Raisins to be hired. But it was only because of his feminine body, and because Mercedes was best employee and seduced the manager to allow Butter's to be hired.

Senior Raisins was defiantly different then the other two bars. They could dance more exotically, fool around, and entertain the customers in ways a juniors couldn't. But of course, more variety of entertainment meant more payment and tips.

Butter's loved having girls as friends. It was better then having friends who were boys like in elementary and middle school. Everybody picked on him. And even throughout all of those special nights with Cartman, Cartman would always lie and say he was picking on Butters in the sleepovers. But now that he's a raisin girl, men treat him like he was a goddess. But he knows all men are hurtful creatures. But since he lives now at Mercedes house, and doesn't go to high school he has to make his own money, therefore he chose to work at Raisins. And he knew that nothing would ever go wrong. Ever.


	5. Check

**Authors Note: **Chapter 5 ;DDD

* * *

It was the first day of school, and every body got there early. Not that they wanted to go to school to study or anything. But to see every one they knew. Bebe just got back from Paris and brought all the girls a goodie-bag, Wendy came back from New York and chatted away about meeting the rich and famous. Even Timmy had a chance to say where he's been, although his words vary. Kyle was sitting at his desk reading a book about politics in Switzerland when Stan poked his belly and made him jolt.

"Hi" Stan greeted cheerfully.

Kyle peered up at him, and then continued to read his book. Stan sighed then placed his hand on the book and lowered it down.

Kyle looked up at him "what?"

"I'm sorry" Stan said, his eyes widened and pouted playfully.

The redhead smiled slightly and looked down at his book "I'm not mad anymore."

"Then why are you being all pouty?" Stan asked abruptly.

Kyle hesitated for second, thinking of an answer. "Because I like pissing you off" Kyle forced himself to chuckle, looking up at him.

Stan smiled, then a big slam came from the door. Everyone quieted down and darted their eyes to who stood at the door. It was Cartman, Wearing bagging jeans and a long sleeve white, collar top. Not a very bad choice of clothing.

"Hello everybody, miss me?" He greeted stylishly.

No one replied and continued to talk normally.

"Come here Stan!"

Nelly shouted at the other side of the room, the other girls giggled and gestured him to come.

"Sure" Stan said in a rather 'cool' tone.

Kyle rolled his eyes as Stan walked away and started to read his book again. Wendy ran up to Cartman and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the nose

"I'm back from New York" She said happily.

Cartman grinned "I can see that"

He wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist and squeezed her against his body, Wendy pushed back a bit and cleared her throat

"So, what have you been doing this summer?"

Cartman grinned and eyed Kyle for a second, then back at Wendy

"Nothing special."

The bell rang and everyone went to their desks. Mrs. Wankersteel, the Grade 11 teacher slumped into the class and sat on the teacher's desk. She was a hot teacher. But her voice sounded as low and Mr. Chefs.

"Okay class, welcome to grade eleven, at the moment we need our new books shipped in from Kentucky, so let's just talk about our holiday for today."

Kyle scoffed and mumbled to himself "stupid school can't afford a good academic system" and continued to read his book.

Cartman then put up his hand and smiled

"May I go first Mrs. Wankersteel?" he asked.

Mrs. Wankersteel nodded and Cartman scuttled up to the front of the class. Kyle blinked and looked up at Cartman who was clearing his throat.

_Oh fuck please do not tell everyone! _

Kyle breathed deeply as he gripped at his book. He then looked over at Wendy who was chatting with the usual.

_But… Wendy's here, he can't tell if she's here… _

All Kyle could do was watch and wait.

"So for my summer holiday, I stayed here the whole time. And for that time. It was complete and utter bull shit. Sorry for my language."

Mrs. Wankersteel snorted.

"So, like I said, it was complete bull shit. Except for the last day of the summer holiday…"

Cartman grinned at Kyle, who now had his book on top of his head in complete utter shame.

"Yesterday, I invited Kyle over to my house in the morning. And the funniest little thing happened whilst he was in my room."

Kyle twitched.

"Yesterday, in my room, at the morning… Kyle"

_No_

"Sucked…"

_No_

"My…"

_No, no!_

"My-"

"Oh just say it already you dumb fuck!" Kenny exclaimed

"Language."

"Sorry."

Cartman cleared his throat "He sucked my…"

Kyle gulped, the class watched him.

"… chocolate bar."

The classroom blinked.

"… That's it?" Craig questioned

Kyle looked up and continued to read his book like nothing happened.

_Fuck you Cartman, fuck you._

"That's it" Cartman grinned, walking to his desk.

The class was silent. They though it would be a little more dramatic, like Kyle sucked on Mr. Kitties tongue or something. But no, it was just a little stupid scene Cartman wanted to stir up. Mrs. Wankersteel clapped her hands

"What a lovely summer you've had. Who's next?"

The bell rung and all the students were let out for lunch. The Cafeteria was still a dull place. And everybody still sat in their normal seats.

Pip and Damien sat alone on one of the tables in the Cafeteria.

"… Are you hungry?" Pip asked.

Damien looked up at the ceiling "… no not really."

Pip looked down at the table as if he was pouting at it. "…oh…"

Damien looked down at him.

"… Wanna go make out in one of the bathroom stalls?"

Pip sprung out his seat "sure" he grinned as he followed Damien out the cafeteria door.

The boys were sitting on their usual seats in the cafeteria, like every single year.

"Oh, I made a checklist of who's coming to the sleepover party on Saturday" Kyle said whilst taking out a clipboard with big list of names on it.

"Nerd" Craig commented, snickering.

Kyle darted a look at him then smiled back at Stan. "Um, since there's gonna be a lot we should probably move our party to a big house."

And with that statement the whole table looked over to Token. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, fine. There better be Raisin girls."

Kenny smiled "Of course there will be, I mean, everyone loves their boo-"

"Yeah, back to the list" Kyle interrupted "So, all of the cool guys yeah?"

Stan nodded

"Don't forget _you_" snickered Clyde

Kyle ignored his insult completely "Did the girls accept?"

Stan nodded

"Raisin girls?"

"I'll call them up after school" Kenny said whilst bending his plastic fork

"anyone else?"

"Umm, the Goth kids?" Stan asked

"Sure."

"What about Pip and Damien?" Kenny said scratching the back of his head

"yeah their cool"

"How's about Gregory and the Mole?" Kyle asked while writing down the names

Stan sighed "Gregory's an asshole but sure."

Kyle smiled as he completed the checklist "'Kay, so someone's gotta invite those four, and the Goth kids. Token you tell your parents about the party." Kyle grinned at all at them whilst twirling his spoon.

The boys blinked.

Kyle cocked his head to the side.

"Nngh!- dude, you act like a girl." Tweek exclaimed after a few twitches

Kyle pouted and looked down at his food "I do not."

"Again with the girl side!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Dude maybe if you grew some boobs and had a pussy you'd be damn cute" Kenny stated, grinning up at the ceiling.

Kyle put a stern face on then got up with his tray in his hands "I'm going to go eat with the ginger kids." He then started to walk down the pathway to wear the ginger kids were.

"Such a fucking girl." Craig said as he watched Kyle walk.

The boys nodded. Stan just smiled at himself whilst listening to the conversation. How fucking dumb this is, he must of thought.

* * *


	6. Menu please?

**Authors Note: **Hi again ;3 updating with chapters 6 and 7. Chapter 6 is just a little thingie because Butters is kind of a separate story. Enjoy :DDD  
**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, who is obviously going to turn the boys gay sooner of later. :D  
**N/A:** I think I'm going to drop Tweek/Craig in this story. I have no space to put them in anywhere in my stores and theres enough gay people xDD

* * *

It struck ten at night, and many high school boys already had their face splattered onto the window of 'Senior Raisins'. Butters tugged at his short shorts as he walked across the room to the front door, since he was assigned to be a greeter today. As Butters got the 'okay' from Lexus, he opened the doors and the boys poured in quick. Just in a couple of seconds everybody was at a table and the girls got to work.

Butters greeted the ones who came in slow "Hey, welcome to Senior Raisins, hope you have fun!" He would greet in bliss, smiling warmly as he did, and passing them menus. He then spotted Kenny coming from around the corner and quickly hid himself with one of the menus.

Kenny went up to what he though was a 'her' and smiled "Hey, I haven't seen you before, are you a new one?" He asked trying to lower the menu from his face.

Butters hummed uncomfortably not allowing him.

Kenny smirked as he stopped "Shy? I can see why. Everybody get's shy near Kenny" he laughed to himself.

"…"

"…um, it was a joke…"

"…"

Mercedes spotted Kenny while in duty and lighted up "Kenneth McCormick is that you over there?" she said smiling.

Kenny looked at who called him and smiled at the familiar face, then he looked back at Butters. "Well, hope we can have another wonderful chat again soon" he smiled, trying not to make there first conversation an awkward one. He then walked to Mercedes and did whatever he had to do.

Butters sighed in relief as he lowered the menu and gave it to some boy who passed through the door.

"That was close…" Butters said in such a cliché.


	7. We're more physical

**Authors Note:**Chapter sevennn :33 enjoy. More info in the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by Matt S. and Trey P.

* * *

The first week of school was actually hard to everyone's dismay. Last year it was just games and getting to know everyone. But in grade 11 it's come to everyone's conclusion that it's all just hard work and meet and greets isn't going to be in the curriculum anymore. But now it is the last day of the first week, and the school bell has rung. Students has escaped and the first weekend is about to begin.

Kyle dropped his bag to the floor and opened up his locker.

"Kenny, I don't think Gregory has an attraction to cows." Continuing there conversation from the previous class.

"Well _I_ think he does, he just has that look, y'know?" Kenny said watching Kyle put books into his locker.

Kyle smirked as he closed his locker. "You just don't like Gregory."

Stan came running up from behind and grabbed Kyle by the neck and gave him a full on noogie "Hey Kyle!" Stan grinned rustling at his hair

"Ow! That hurts Stan" Kyle bent slightly as Stan put his weight on him.

Stan chuckled as he stopped and unwrapped his arms from his neck "So, we're getting the food for the party today?"

Kyle mumbled as he tried fixing his hair.

"Aw, poor Kyle, your hair all messed up?" Kenny smirked

Kyle gave him the finger and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Stan chuckled as Kenny acted scared of Kyle's comeback.

Kyle sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair in places.

"Hello my little girl." Cartman said all sly. He was already through the bathroom door.

"Cartman you fatass!" Kyle quickly bent down to see if anyone was in the stalls, fortunately nobody was. "There could have been someone in here." Kyle sighed getting up and facing Cartman.

Cartman turned the tap on and washed his hands.

"Cartman I can't do anything with you today, I have to get stuff for the party tomorrow, please, _please_." Kyle pleaded. He hated this so much, serving under Cartman, pleading like a sissy for permission to do things other then do whatever Cartman wants him to do.

Cartman nodded. "I have things to do with Wendy today anyways."

Kyle sighed in relief and leaned against the sink beside Cartman. "So can I go now?"

Cartman looked up at Kyle and smiled. "Sit on the sink."

Kyle blinked then places his hands on the side of the sink and pushed his weight up, shifting his body in and sitting on the sink, his feet dangling off the ground. Cartman shifted in front of him as he did. "I just want to have a little chat before you go." Cartman smirked sliding his hand up Kyle's leg. Kyle blushed, looking down to the side "Cartman, not here please, anybody could come in-" Cartman placed his fingers at Kyle's chin and shifted his head to make Kyle look at him. "I know." He replied. And abruptly pushed his lips against Kyle's, hardening his fingers at Kyle's chin. Kyle moaned uncomfortably as the kiss was painful. But he couldn't stop it. Cartman wouldn't allow. He just has to do whatever Cartman wants.

Cartman parted his lips from Kyle's and stared down at Kyle. "… You're hands are wet." He said silently looking away. Cartman smiled again and let go of Kyle's chin. "You can go now." Cartman said whilst walking towards the tissue dispenser. Kyle got off the sink and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't want to run, since if he did Stan and Kenny would have questioned. Plus it'll be a whole foolish cliché if he did, and he doesn't want to be such a drama queen.

Kyle walked out of the school front doors and down the small steps, Stan and Kenny waiting at the bottom.

"Fuck Kyle you took a long time just to do you hair." Kenny exclaimed giving Kyle his bag.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle grabbed his bag and started walking off.

Kenny and Stan looked at each other. "Pissed again." Kenny stated. Stan nodded.

Kyle looked back at them "Coming or what?"

"I've got my car parked down the street." Stan and Kenny caught up with Kyle and started walking down the street.

_Stupid Cartman. What a fucktard. I thought he was only gonna fool around with me because Wendy wouldn't. But to kiss me? I know Wendy kisses him. He doesn't need to kiss me. What pointless shit._

"I call shotgun!" Kenny shouted running and getting into the front seat. Kyle blinked as his mind came back to reality and scoffed at Kenny, getting into the back seat. Stan got into the drivers seat and started the engine. "Buckle up; I've only been driving this baby for two months." Stan smiled to himself as he gripped the wheel.

"Don't show off Stan." Kyle remarked, smiling. He shifted to the middle seat and resting his hands on the sides of the front seats. Stan drove out of the parking space and onto the street.

"OH, OH shit, Jessica Alba interview is on." Kenny turned on the radio and tuned it to the common teen station.

"_Now we have Jessica Alba in our station today, Jessica it's an honor having you in our radio show" "oh it's a great pleasure Steven, and I feel"…_

"Oh my god Jessica Alba has _such a sweet_ grill dude, why aren't any of the girls at school as good as her?" Kenny ranted as he listened.

"Dude I know! Shit, if she was our age and in our high school, I would bang her." Stan shook his head from imagination the satisfaction of being with the celebrity.

Kyle put on a dull face and sighed as Kenny and Stan talked about her "grill" and "Booty" he thought it was pointless to talk about women's looks.

"So, what do you think of her Kyle?" Kenny smirked looking at him.

"…cute." Kyle watched the view out the car window.

The blond boy then blinked at looked at him sternly "That's all? Kyle, you suck when it comes to talking about girls."

Kyle scoffed again. "Dude, I don't really like talking about girls."

"That's because you haven't had any _experience_ with them, jeeze Stan I don't know how you can hang out with Kyle alone, what do you talk about?"

Stan glanced at Kyle then back at the road. "Uhh… I don't know, I guess we're just physical whenever we hang out."

Kenny blinked. "I didn't know you two were like that."

Stan had to think for a second before knowing what Kenny was on about, Kyle just staring blankly at Stan. "...Dude shit; fuck you for even thinking that." Stan laughed slightly as he talked. "I mean we play video games, and shit." Stan parked into the super markets car park and turned the engine off. "…Oh." Kenny unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Whoo! that was a long one :3 not really. time to take a breather, ne? So yeah. I'm still getting kind of pissy at my writing in this, and I think I might change it to Kyle's point of view, because I think I write much better when it is. But it depends. Reviews, comments, critic, randoms, will be loved. :D

* * *


	8. Cat in Heat

**Author's Note: **Chapter 8 is up, up, up! :D So yeah, this is still kind of the introduction to the whole story, y'know? :o But I only have another chapter already written, then after I post that one up I'm going to have to get writing again. Only I think I'm on writers block at the moment and I'm not sure how to carry the story on xD I mean yeah sure, there's a fucking party that's going to happen, it's easy to make a scene out of that, but I really don't know what to do xD INSPIRATION? SUGGESTIONS? D; I wanna have more comments, plz n  
**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to the lovely, talented, and nice-assed men, Matt Stone and Trey Parker. -applauseharr-

* * *

The three traveled through the super market, adding necessary supplies into the cart for the awesome party they planned for tomorrow. Decorations, napkins, little wieners, all the crap they need for this big party. Kenny rolled up the cart to the counter and let the lady check the products.

Kyle walloped his body into the cart, letting out a groan. "Oh my god that was a lot of walking." Kyle let his legs out at the front and starred up at the ceiling.

"That'll be ninety-seven dollars and seventy-five cents." Kyle felt at his pockets for his wallet but felt nothing and blinked. "Ack, shit I think I left my wallet in the car." "Don't worry, don't worry" Stan took out his wallet from his pocket "remember? I have a lotta' cash now." He smiled, taking out a couple of dollar notes. Kenny smirked. "How much do you have anyways?" "Well I worked for seven hours a day, and got five dollars an hour, so that's like thirty five dollars a day. And I worked for two months straight. So that's about-" "two thousand dollars, you rich fuck." Kyle cut him off to answer, still staring at the ceiling.

"Dude you could be a fucking pimp now." Kenny exclaimed whacking Stan at the shoulder. Stan laughed to himself then started to put the plastic bags in the cart, on top of Kyle. "Ow, their heavy" Kyle let out an 'oomph' from the heavy bags.

"So, we have all we need yeah?" Stan pushed the cart to the back of his car. Kenny scratched his head watching Stan put the bags into the boot. "Ehh, I think I'm gonna walk home. My house is close by."

"Are you sure?" Stan asked looking at him, wondering if he's actually hurt Kenny's feelings with the 'loaded-ness'

Kenny let out a light smile and nodded "yeah"

"Alright then." Stan smiled.

"So, goodbye ya boys¨ Kenny said in a girly tone, waving.

Stan and Kyle laughed as he did and watched him walk and turn the corner. Stan closed the trunk then let out small sigh of relief. He peered down at Kyle who was still in the trolley.

"Hey there handsome." Stan joked.

Kyle's lips curled up a bit, but he forced it down. "Pfft, yeah right."

Kyle stumbled out of the trolley and went into the front car seat. Kyle didn't exactly think he was handsome at all, seeing that he hasn't had any girls gone up to him and state that. Stan smiled to himself then pushed the trolley to the side. "Sleeping at my place?" He asked as he started the engine and drove out of the parking space. Kyle curled his hands in front of him, on the front seat compartment, and rested his head on his arms. "Like always." Kyle breathed out, smiling with tired eyes. It was only evening, but Kyle stayed up late making the list of things they need for the party. Stan smiled at Kyle then kept his eyes on the road. Silence came among them but it wasn't awkward, it was pleasant. Just the feeling of being around each other was comfortable enough.

"Party tomorrooow" Stan said breaking the silence. Kyle looked at him and smiled slightly, then closed his eyes again. "I know." He said in a tired voice. Stan smiled and thought for a moment.

"Want me to hook you up with someone?" Stan asked.

Kyle opened his eyes again but looked out at the road. "Nah, I don't feel like it." Kyle worried if Stan was going to get mad.

"… well alright, but you promised me before summer that you'd at least get one girl. Did you?"

Kyle sighed loudly then nuzzled his head within his arms and mumbled. "No."

"Dammit Kyle, you promised." Stan gripped at the wheels with furrowed eyebrows, but his eyes were kept to the road.

Kyle shrugged that he was right, Stan got mad. He then sat up and looked at Stan. "I can't Stan, girls are so difficult-" "Girls are girls Kyle, their always difficult, but dude, you have to try! There are actually some girls you like your type." Kyle shrugged then leaned on the car door and starred out of the window. "What, feminine?" Stan huffed angrily as he drove up to the side of his house and turned off the engine. Stan un-gripped the wheels and looked at Kyle, who was still looking out the window. The car was dark and silent.

"… Do you think I'm feminine like they say? Stan?" Kyle turned his face towards Stan. "Do you think I'm gay?" Kyle kept his eyes at Stan, who looked uncomfortable and looked like he was ready to jolt out of the car. Instead, Stan sighed again and looked out of the front. "You're neither Kyle. Your just you. My best friend." At that point Kyle felt something hurt inside. Stan smiled at Kyle, but Kyle just kept the same look. "You just have a different style."

--

It was weird for Kyle to be in Stan's house again. Because of Stan summer job, he wouldn't have enough time to invite Kyle over. So this was the first time Kyle had been to Stan's house, since the start of summer. And that was months ago. Kyle was greeted by Stan's parent's who missed him dearly, and his sister, who didn't. They had late-dinner, and afterwards, went up stairs and into Stan's room.

"Whoa, you still have my toothbrush?" Kyle picked up his toothbrush from the glass cup on the sink. Stan looked at him from inside his room. (Stan has his own bathroom in his room, yes?) "Yeh, I thought it would be mean to throw it out" he smiled. Kyle smiled at him looking at the reflection from the mirror, then started brushing his teeth. He watched as Stan within the room take off his shirt. Kyle stopped brushing and awed at the eye-candy, but then continued to brush again. Now it was getting quite awkward for him.

I mean, being alone with Stan, in his room, with their shirts off. _Oh shit_ Kyle thought. _Sleeping on the same bed?_ Yes, Stan and Kyle have always slept on that same small bed together, and it was perfectly comfortable, and normal. But now that Kyle was attracted to Stan, this felt all too weird and new. Kyle felt the heat get warmer and started to sweat. He took off his shirt and started fixing his hair. Him being in front of the sink while Stan was waiting in the room, he felt like he was getting ready for steamy hot sex.

"Damn it sure is hot today." Stan said within the room, flapping his hand at his face and slumping onto the small couch. Kyle flinched at Stan's voice gulped in, breathing heavily for air. "It- it sure is, buddy." Kyle chuckled to himself pathetically then dwindled his thumbs as he walked into the room. But Stan looked right through Kyle's awkward look and smiled "Oh shit dude, I got the new metal gear sold 4, wanna play online?" Kyle calmed down a bit and sat down beside Stan, taking the second controller.

As they waited for the game to load, Stan took out the air-con controller and put the temperature to 16 degrees. "That should be good now" Stan said to himself. Then he let out a sigh as he laid back and played with the controller analog sticks. Kyle shrugged slightly as the room got colder.

_Shit. What if it get's too cold and we're playing and awesome battle and then I get too cold and I start to tremble and my nipples perk and then Stan would be all 'ew' and omfg what the hell am I thinking?_

Kyle shook his head to himself and watched Stan went through the menu screen. They then started playing the game, and played for hours, also drinking a few cans of beer 'till midnight. At times when they played they would accidentally rub elbows and Kyle would flinch, and at times there were tensions so strong that Kyle just wanted to maul Stan down and just do it, and get it over with. But now Stan is tired. Kyle is really tired. And they went to bed in the same position they do every single Friday night, which has always been the same way for three years straight.

The lights are off. It's quite. Kyle is in the same position as always, his body turned against the wall. Stan is in the same position, his arms folded over his head and resting it in his palms. Kyle would always have a blanket covering up to his thighs, and Stan would lye on top of it. They both are still awake after twenty minutes of lying, as usual. They both can feel the heat from each others body, as usual. Everything was just all the same. And it felt right. Well, to Stan anyways, but to Kyle? No. He was breathing deeply, his eyes closed. He was trying to calm down, but he just kept thinking, _shit, he's just right next to me. C'MON JUST, JUST ROLL ON TOP OF HIM AND GIVE 'EM A GOOD TIME. _

He suddenly felt cold fingers touch his arm; Kyle closed his eyes harder and couldn't open them. He didn't want to know what was going on. _Shit, shit, shit, shit what is Stan doing, is he really going to- _but no. Kyle remembered that Stan would always check if he was sleeping every twenty-five minutes before Stan finally falls asleep. And for the past three years Kyle would always fake it after every twenty-five minutes. He then felt the fingers slip away, and felt Stan go back to his position and tried to fall asleep. Kyle let out a small sigh. _Everything's been the same today but I acted like it was all so weird and felt like there was something there…I feel so stupid. I'm just a cat in heat._

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so that's the end of this chapter now ;3 hope you enjoyed it? :o comments, rants, critic, anything will be loved forever noww.

* * *


	9. Paper Stars

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody :DD Just saying again, thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for story alerting, faving, all that awesome stuff. I FEEL LIKE I'M ON YUM YUM MOUNTAIN :D Alright so this is just a little part that I'm putting on, it's the intro to the party. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but it won't be as fast as the other ones unfortunatly D; But I'll try my best nowww. And I might change it to POV's, probably Kyle's. Remember, reviews, comments anything makes me super happy :D  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, who should of one an award for 'Best Kiss' in Baseket ball. I have to say. mhm.

* * *

Stan woke up to the sight of skin. He blinked in confusion and tilted his head upwards, seeing a slender, soft shoulder, long thin neck and short golden, orange hair. _… I don't remember bringing a girl in here…_ Stan grinned and sat up straight, yawning and stretching his arms. He then looked down again, but his grin changed to a look of utter confusion. _Eh? Where's the boobs. _Kyle turned his body around and mumbled quietly in his sleep. "Ack!" Stan flinched at the sight of Kyle and fell to the side of the bed, bringing the bed side lamp down with him. He groaned in pain as Kyle woke up at the sound and peeped his head over in confusion. "hn?"

The party was today. Yes, and it was going to be one of the best experiences the four boys will every get. Well they think, not remembering that they still have their whole lives to go through. Kyle, Kenny and Stan drove to Token's house with all the supplies and when they got there, immediately ran through the whole living room, decorating the place. Token influenced his parent's that the party would be safe, so his parent's would be out till' next afternoon. The party was defiantly going to go well. They think.

Since the party was a 'Come in casual, strip down to your sexy sleepwear within ten minutes' type of thing, of course the boys in the end are just going to strip down to there boxers since their kinky little critters. And the girls in south park always like to try to impress the guys so their probably going to strip down to sexy lingerie too, since their also kinky little critters. And kinky little critters + kinky little critters of the other gender, in a big house, with good music and sexy games, usually equals the best party every made.

But of course, little clean Kyle Broflovski brought sleeping pants because he wasn't in the mood to get it on with any girls tonight. Stan dressed nicely, navy blue collared shirt, with the collar popped of course, with slightly baggy jeans. Kenny always wearing the same thing, orange hoodie, tight jeans. And again little clean Kyle wearing a baggy argyle sweater and fitting jeans.

Kyle was always known as the condom dispenser with Kenny and Stan. The boys being sexually active and knowing that Kyle is always given a pack of condoms every month (His mom likes extra safety) they always ask him for a condom and Kyle likes to keep the record of how sexually active they are, and how many times they do it within a month just to keep safe. Motherly much? Quite so, but Kenny and Stan's parents know nothing about their activeness.

It was already four in the evening and the three of them was sitting at Token's dining table, while Token was sending an e-mail of his address to everyone.

"Dude, I need at least about… seven condoms."

"Seven?!" Kyle blinked in slight shock. Kenny scratched his head.

"Yeah, I mean, lot's a girls, lot's a fun, long night yeh?" Kenny nodded to himself

"Yeah I think I'll need that much too." Stan added into the conversation

Kyle sighed as he unzipped his bag and took out two condom boxes. "Dude I don't think it's healthy banging that much girls in one night, but I'll give you two one box each." Kyle passed the boxes to them and pouted as he did, knowing that Stan is going to have fun with so many other people and probably forget about him.

Kenny let out a hum of glee and brought the box up to his face, reading the container.

Kyle continued to cut out little stars from the piece of colored paper, to put on the food table. Stan and Kenny watched silently as they listened to the music playing in the large living room.

"That's so cute Kyle." Kenny grinned.

Kyle looked up at Kenny and blinked, "What are you on about blondie?"

"Just, how you're cutting little stars from a piece of paper, it's cute." He grinned more, with his elbows to the table and his head resting in his palms.

Kyle grinned with glee (And slight confusion) then continued to cut out the pieces of stars.

The place went quiet again and all they could heear was the music in the background and the snipping of the scissors. Stan glanced back and forth at Kenny and Kyle. It was weird for him to see these types of chats they have now and then, but its _'okay'_. Its _'okay'_ because _everybody_ already knows Kenny has had a physical relationship with a man already, so it's _'okay'_ for him to talk like that. And it's _'okay'_ for Kyle to be like that because _everybody_ already knows he's just like that. So it makes this whole situation _'okay'_ and Stan can't do anything about it.

But Stan couldn't help but feel a little… off. He wasn't jealous, jealous is such a strong word, but if he acted like Kenny or Kyle, it _wouldn't_ be _'okay'_, because _everybody_ already knows him the way he is, the women charmer, the normal jock, the happy emo, it's _not 'okay'_ for him to ever change because his reputation is already at it's best, as _everybody_ says. It felt bad though, not having as much freedom as Kenny and Kyle did. But of course he wasn't jealous of them being like that, he loved being a man and he loved females, and only females, and so does Kyle, he keeps saying to himself. He knows it.

"So? What do you think of my stars?" Kyle held the paper stars in his hands. "It could go well with the white table cloth." Kyle got up and pushed in the chair.

"Yeh, you could be a great gay clothing advisor one day." Kenny laughed.

Kyle blew a raspberry at Kenny in remark and walked into the living room.

"Dude he isn't gay." Stan stated, folding his arms.

"Dude." Kenny took out his lighter and a bent cigarette. "I was just joking." he flicked the lighter cap and lit his cigarette.

Stan watched as he took the first huff of the cigarette, then slumped his head in his arms on the table and sighed. "Dude I can't wait any longer."

Kenny grinned and let out a puff of smoke. "Neither can I."

* * *

**A/N:** DONE. :D yaaaaaayyy. Alright so again, review, comments, lovingg. So yeah, hopefully I will update it soon. I don't think I'm on writers block, I just think I am for this story, because I've written so much of it in such a short time that I've gotten- I dunno D: I wrote another story in my time though. But I don't think I'm going to post it until the end of summer. Alright, thank you for reading ;3

- Via Coco


End file.
